Breath: Crimson Darkness
Breath: Crimson Darkness Idea by: Ultimatemetaknight Written by: Rockamorow (NOTE: This spin-off takes place in an alternate Ponyville, where the 2nd Admendment exists...Yep, weapons!) Breath: Crimson Darkness theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpByPnOyeXw Meet Crimson Darkness "One thing you might wanna take note, is DON'T RUN! Now, have a nice day down there!" I threw the stallion off of the bridge, I heard his screams and soon a "SPLAT!", it was dark, nopony saw that but myself... I started trotting my way back to the bar... A stallion was leaving it but he noticed my presence... "Hey, Cloudy! Where did you go?" "Uhh...Just take a piss..." "Well, that really took some time..." "I blame gonorrhea..." "Since when did you had gonorrhea?" "Since I banged Sunny's wife!" We both laughed... "Your name kinda makes sense now..." I noticed we were a big distance from the bar already, using my magic, I summoned a knife... "Cloudy, what's- EEERGH!!" The knife was stabbed on the side of his neck, I grabbed it again and repeatedly stabbed his chest and belly... He feel and formed a puddle of blood as he gave his lasts attemps to breath... Titan Encounter... I trotted across the streets, it's funny how everything is so colorful and good at day, only to get dark and evil at night... Suddently, I found myself in a "rural area" of the ville, I saw a sign reading..."Sweet Apple Acres"... I walked along the Acres until I found a shack, it looked abandoned, I ignored it at first... However, curiosity took over my brain, and forced me back to shack... It was small, maybe a tool shack of some sort... I trotted inside it...yep, it was a tool shack... Hacksaws, axes, knives, machetes... However, when I was about to leave, I noticed something...a familiar liquid were on some of the tools...a red liquid... Blood? Suddently, I looked down and noticed blood hoofsteps, I followed them out of the shack and it took me to a bigger house, it had two floors and the door was open, I wasted no time in entering it... There was a living room with a campfire at my left, a kitchen to my right and some stairs leading up right to my front, I trotted up the stairs and saw myself in a hallway, there were three doors, one saying bathroom, the other next to it painted with some roses while the one infront of it had a "Danger Ahead" sign on it... The door with the flowers was slighty opened, I decided to open it... It was a bedroom, and there was somepony sleeping on the bed, a yellow coated mare with a pink mane, she was so cute, made my mind soon become dirty... I stepped closer, but I was paralysed as I heard the door slowly closing behind me and I felt something cold on the back of my head... "This is a Custom Full-Automatic Desert Eagle, pressed against the back of your skull...don't look backwards, just pretend I'm not here..." I noticed the mistake I made... "Why are you here? DON'T ANSWER THAT! I know very well..." "This is a misunderstanding...I just followed the bloodsteps and ended up here!" "That is probaly the dumbest idea your ever had in your entire life, and probaly the last one..." "I'm sorry, okay?" "Screw your apologies, what is your name?" "C-Crimson Darkness..." "Uuummm...You have a strange name for a normal pony..." I noticed the Desert Eagle slowly moving away, only to come back crashing at the back of my head, knocking me out... "You have a strange name for a normal pony..." I woke up in a strange room... My hooves were tied up to a wall, and my hind legs were spread open, I could feel my penis hanging... I tried to use the teleport ability, but, it didn't work, I was still too tired... "Redblood, Bloody Cupcakes, Big Massacre...but Crimson Darkness...that's a strange name there..." I saw a black coated stallion with a white mane trotting my way, his Cutie Mark was nothing but what appeared to be blood, his eyes were white and shined on the dark... "Right now you have two choices, tell me your story, or..." he slowly moved a machete to my neck..."I force you to do so..." I soon noticed he started sliding the machete across my body until it finnaly touched the back of the penis... "If I was tied up there instead of you, I would spit it all out in a second..." I panicked, I didn't want to tell him, what if he was an undecover Royal Guard? I didn't want to spend the rest of my life behind the bars, but I also didn't want my dick cut off! "You're running out of time..." Come on Crinsom... "3" Tell him! "2" Open your mouth! "1" CRIMSON! He raised his machete... "OKAY, OKAY, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I AM DOING HERE!!" "Just in time..." "I'm a psychopath...I kill ponies, I trick them, I pretend I'm their friend just to murder them, FOR FUN!! I can teleport, summon weapons and knives, you name it, NOW LET ME GO, PLEEEEASE!!!" "Sissy...so you are psychopath?" "YES!! Now what are you gonna do?! Arrest me?!" "Pfft...What the hell are you talking about? I'm not a Royal Guard, actually, I'm the exact same opposite..." "The exact same opposite?" "I'm a psycho like you!" he dropped the machete "And maybe, you might be useful somehow..." He untied me and I fell on the cold floor... "Well, the sedative is still working apparently...come on, get up..." I was expecting that he would put me on his back, but actually, he just started dragging me upstairs... He left me in the bed from same room I found the yellow mare... "Here, now don't move a muscle..." I stood there for five minutes before the door opened again...it was the yellow mare... "S-Skyblack said that I should stay here with you..." "Sky-who?" "Skyblack...the guy that dragged you here..." The mare was shy and looked nervous, she sitted on the sofa across the room... "So...what is your name?" "I-I prefeer to not awnser that..." "Suit yourself..." One minute passed... "So...Skyblack is your brother or something?" "Actually, boyfriend..." A psycho couple...WONDERFUL!! Suddently, Skyblack wandered into the room... "Okay, Mr. Darkness, I want you here at 14:30 tomorrow, otherwise, I gonna make you regret it! The effect of the sedative probaly already worn off, now get out of here!" "O-okay..." I got off of the bed and slowly trotted to the doorway, I stared at Skyblack's white and creepy eyes, until he shouted a "BOO!" scaring the heck out of me and making me run off of the house... Episode 2 coming soon... Category:MLP Category:Death Category:Skyblack